


Please just save me, if you can

by L_ThankYouHBK1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon and Tor save each other as it should be, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, god i love these two, its brief but its there, jonmundhalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ThankYouHBK1/pseuds/L_ThankYouHBK1
Summary: Happy Jonmund Halloween everyone!  Better a little late then never right?  Just a little one shot of Jon and Tormund saving each other as it should be.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Please just save me, if you can

Halloween. A silly holiday really. Children running around the neighborhood on a constant sugar high. Adults dressing up and over-indulging in chocolate and booze. But Jon didn’t mind too much. He wasn’t so uptight as to not enjoy a little harmless fun, despite what his friends might think.

“You guys, the world’s best haunted house has come to our town this year!” Ygritte announced happily to the group.

“The world’s best… really?” Gren mocked. 

“That’s what the flyer says!” she said as she shoved the newspaper in his face and continued to dance around. “Jon will come, won’t you Jon?”

Jon rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on Jon… pleeeeeeeeasse.”

Jon waved her off again. 

“We need a real solider to keep us safe. Gren’s too much of a pansy to even step foot in there”

Gren scoffed and Jon let out a choked laugh.

“Come on, come on. Everyone is going and we will be the only people NOT talking about it”

“Alright alright,” Jon conceded, “But only if you quit with those puppy dog eyes Igg”

Ygritte threw her arms around his neck and squeezed hard, jumping up and down in delight.

“Ok now people lets be strategic here. The two most vulnerable positions are the front and person bringing up the rear. So, Gren..” she grabbed him and shoved him to the front of the group. “You go first and be sure to sacrifice yourself if need be” he grimaced and she laughed and kept going, grabbing Jon next. “And Jon, you stand in the back and cover our asses”.

“Yes ma’am” the boys said in unison, sarcasm dripping.

Jon eyed the building as the rest of the group filed into line by the front entrance. He was fairly impressed with the exterior. The building was massive with blackened windows and creepy music blaring. He watched as people flew from the exits screaming and panting and laughing so hard they cried. 

“Jon, lets go!” Ygritte yelled back and he hurried to follow the group in.

Entering through a white mist he blinked several times trying to adjust to the darkness. He reached out to orient himself and his fingers skimmed across Ygritte back. She reached back and snatched his wrist hard when a deranged clown-like character appeared to their left and grabbed for them. The girls shrieked and Jon smiled to himself, prying her fingers from his wrist so he could get the blood flowing to his hand again. Another ghostly character to their right and Jon groaned. He really did hate to be surprised, and his knuckles had gone white trying to suppress his urge to punch these characters in the face when startled.

He was distracted when Ygritte backed up quickly and slammed her head into his chest. She was screaming and batting at something in front of her that Jon could not see. Next came a shrill shriek that he was quite certain was Gren, and he was suddenly very happy to not be leading. Jon threw his arms around her Igrette and whispered in her ear.

“So brave Igg!” he laughed. 

“Shut up Jon!!” She yelled, elbowing him hard in the ribs knocking him back a few paces as she surged forward.

He would be lucky if he got out of here with only a few dozen bruises. He got hit in the face with another burst of smoke and crouched low to find fresher air. When he finally rounded a corner he found the entrances to 3 dark tunnels. He listened but could only hear the spooky music playing loud overhead. He had no idea which path the others had taken and no one appeared to be coming back for him.

He sighed and forged into the middle tunnel. Several feet in and he was still very much alone. The ceiling grew lower and lower and Jon was forced to crouch and eventually crawl. It suddenly got very quiet as he moved deeper into the tunnel and the tight space began to make him feel a little uneasy. There was a flash and bang to his left and another to his right and Jon’s ears began to ring. The space grew even smaller and he flattened his stomach to the ground to make it through the last of the tunnel. He emerged into a room that was darker still. Smoke rose from the ground and made his eyes water. Panic rose up in his chest as his ears thrummed from firecracker-like sounds going off in all directions. The walls flashed like lightening and Jon forgot where he was. 

The sharp taste of iron filled his mouth as gunfire rocketed all around him. Men flew to his left and right but his legs were lead and he couldn’t move. Fear roiled in his gut and he chocked down bile that rose in the back of his throat. He was never going to get out of here alive.

“Hey, hey, are you ok?” Someone was talking to him. We are all going to die.

“Hey”

Jon was ripped from his own head when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and shake gently. 

His jaw clenched painfully, and his body trembled as he tried to make sense of what was happening to him. His knees buckled and he felt strong arms catch him around the waist and haul him in close. 

Jon struggled to regain his balance, but his legs would not cooperate. A wave a panic hit him again and he clawed his fingers into the stranger’s shirt.

“Hey man, hey. You’re ok. I’m here with you. You’re safe.”

The body that held him was solid and warm. And Jon could do nothing but rest his head against the stranger’s chest and try to steady his own wild breathing. The smell of bourbon and pine filled his nostrils and he could just make out the copper tone of the hair that brushed over his face. 

Time passed, hours or days, Jon wasn’t sure. But slowly his senses began to return. His fingers ached as he loosened his grip, and whoever or whatever was holding him helped him to stand on shakey legs. A few more deep breaths and the stranger released him. He suddenly felt very cold, painfully alone, but Jon managed a whispered thank you into the darkness.

He turned his head quickly when he heard someone approach from behind him. 

“JON! JON! Is that you?” Ygritte reached out catching his forearm. “Yes, there you are! Where have you been? You are supposed to be guarding my back and I turn around and poof you’re gone!”, she laughed. “Come on, we’ve found our way out of here and now everyone is waiting on you”. 

She tried to haul him forward but he pulled from her grasp. He turned back to the stranger but found himself alone.

“Come on, you don’t want to stay in here all night do you?” she shouted, and he let himself be dragged the rest of the way to the nearest exit.

Cool night air filled his lungs and he listened as his friends laughed and poked fun at Gren for screaming like a little girl. He scanned his surroundings until his eyes landed on stranger several yards away.

Jon knew it was him in an instant. Tall and rugged, the man was surrounded by his friends but his eyes were locked on Jon. 

Slightly embarrassed, Jon could only muster a small nod in his direction. The red head returned the gesture and Jon returned his attention to his friends. 

“Ok ok enough of this BS! Who’s ready to hit the party?” Gren asked as he started walking backwards to his truck. 

“Yes, Yes definitely! Everyone, go home and get changed into your costumes and we’ll meet in the square in an hour.” Ygritte said happily as she followed Gren toward the parking lot.

Jon was more than ready to head home and stay home, but he would never live it down if he skipped out on his friends tonight. Plus he had already spent a few hours making his costume and it seemed a shame to waste it. He got ready quickly, throwing his costume armor over his chest, adjusting his half helm, and fastening the belt for his fairly impressive duct tape sword. When he arrived, the party was already in full swing. 

“Jon you look great!” Ygritte clapped as she moved around him to inspect his armor. She was dressed as a pirate, complete with curved plastic blade and black eyepatch.

“You don’t look too bad yourself matey” he smiled as she handed him a cold beer of his own. 

Ygritte’s phone went off loudly and she answered it in a huff. A few seconds later and she was handing her drink to Jon.

“Gren’s having trouble with is costume and absolutely NEEDs my help.” She rolled her eyes. “ Watch my beer, I’ll be right back”.

Jon laughed and nodded as she ran toward the parking lot. He honestly couldn’t even imagine what ridiculous costume Gren was trying to pull together this year.

The crowd wasn’t bad for a small town affair. Jon had been back about a year now and it was finally starting to feel like home again. A few rounds of fierce beer pong had broken out and a group of barely legal 20-somethings at the far table were desperately trying to execute the proper thriller dance.

A few minutes went by and his attention was drawn to a man a couple tables away who was whistling at a woman who clearly wanted nothing to do with him. The man was plainly drunk, obnoxiously trying to get the woman’s attention and refusing to give it up. Jon drew the line when he pulled the girl in and tried to give her a kiss as she struggled to free herself.

“I don’t think the lady is interested. Why don’t you call it a night?” Jon said as he moved closer to the scene.

“Aww, is this your knight in shining armor honey?” the guy asked in a mocking tone. He still held the girl tightly around the waist.

“Listen, you can let her go and happily go back to drinking with your buddies or..” 

He cut Jon off, shoving the girl into Jons arms and taking a couple threatening steps forward, “Or what asshole?”

Jon carefully shuffled the girl into her friends waiting arms then took a couple deep breaths; he already knew where this was headed.

The drunken jerk was quick but not quick enough. Two wild swings that Jon was able to diver easily. He shoved back hard and knocked the other man back a few paces. 

“Just let it go man” Jon warned.

The man spewed a string of curses and charged again, a few more missed swings and Jon’s knee connected with his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Gasping, the man got to his feet again and staggered toward Jon once more. Jon crouched low dodging a blow to his stomach and thrusted the heel of his hand upward into the man’s face breaking his nose. 

The man staggered back in agony. And Jon groaned as 3 more of his buddies stepped forward for their turn. 

Jon clenched his jaw and braced himself, scanning the three of them for any weaknesses he could take advantage of. He was startled when he heard a voice directly behind him.

“Three on one, now that’s real brave” 

Jon’s eyes grew wide as he took in the stranger he had spotted outside the haunted house. He was striking really, dressed as a sort of Viking warrior. He was covered in fur, a fake axe tucked into his leather belt and his fiery red hair was done up in intricate braids down his back. Blue war paint was splashed across the left side of his face and the look he was flashing the 3 men in front of them sent chills down Jon’s spine.

When Jon turned to face his attackers again he had to try and hold back a laugh. They were muttering apologies and backing away like frightened children, dragging their friend with them as he cried and covered his swelling nose.

‘Well, it looks like you are my guardian angel tonight” Jon said as he turned back to the stranger.

The man laughed, a great rumbling thing that warmed Jon’s heart. “I guess I wore the wrong costume then”

“No,” Jon smirked, letting his eyes roam across the bigger man’s chest, “I think you chose well”.

The stranger’s face gave a hint of surprise then, but the adrenaline coursing through Jon made it impossible to feel embarrassed by his bold words. 

“I am Jon Snow” he stepped forward extending his arm.

“Tormund. Tormund Giantsbane” the stranger said, locking arms with Jon and smiling wide.

“Tormund. I believe I owe you a beer” 

“It’s a start” Tormund winked and Jon felt warmth spread through him at the look.

They found themselves a quieter table and got lost in conversation as the party played on around them. After a half hour or so of pleasantries, talking about the weather and other trivial things, Jon broached the subject that had been weighing heavy on his mind.

“Look, earlier tonight, at the haunted house.”

“We don’t have to go there Snow” Tormund said, holding his hands up.

“No no, we do. Or rather, I just needed to say I’m sorry”

“Sorry?” Tormund seemed genuinely confused. “Sorry for what?”

“I lost myself in there. I had no idea where I was or what I was doing. It’s been a long time since something like that happened. I’m really sorry you had to deal with me. Things got a little… personal”.

“Deal with you?” Tormund chuckled a bit. “I asked around about you tonight. A decorated war hero, you put your life on the line for this country. Went through god knows what over there to protect us. I am very happy to… deal. with. you. Jon Snow. For as long as you’ll let me that is.”

Jon lowered his head and smiled softly, ears burning a bit. “You asked around about me?”

“It’s a small town Snow” I’ve only been here a year or so, but I’m pretty much caught up.”

“It’s Jon”, he said quietly.

“Jon” Tormund said softly and reached across the table to glide his thumb over Jon’s hand. Jon rested his hand on top of Tormunds for a moment and then moved to get up. 

“Well, its getting late and I really gotta get going” Jon confessed and Tormund tutted.

“Already?” and Jon smiled again at the hint of misery in his voice.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I gotta work pretty early tomorrow morning” Jon started to move toward the parking lot.

“Say I wanted to save your ass again… How would I find you?”

“It’s a small town Tormund.” Jon said with a smirk and a little wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tormund climbed into his truck and hit the steering wheel hard. Dammit. He really blew it. He really thought he had made an impression on the other man, the signals were all there. Of maybe ha had imagined it all. Jon had packed it up and left so fast, he didn’t even have a chance to get his number.

He turned up the music and tore out of the parking lot.

A few miles from home he started thinking about the haunted house. He had gotten lost from his own party and stumbled across the stranger in the darkness. He couldn’t see a thing and had called out to him several times with no response. An arm to the shoulder and he knew the man was shaking from something far more terrifying than fake clowns and smoke. He could barely see 2 inches in front of his own face, but when the smaller man buckled, he caught him without thinking. Dark curls covered his face and he smelled of fresh rain and crisp winter air and Tormund would hold him there for as long as he needed.

A thrill had shot through him when he saw him at the party later that night. Dressed as a knight with his hair pulled back and metal armor framing that amazing little body. He had laughed so hard when he saw the smaller man drop that drunk jerk to his knees with so little effort. 

Tormund’s fond daydreaming was interrupted when he saw blue lights flashing in his rear view mirror. Cops. Damn crows by the look of it. The sheriffs men were often called crows by the county’s more notorious riff raff, mainly due to their black uniforms and dark tempers. As the man approached his truck Tormund braced himself for a hard time.

Flash light blinded him and he heard the crow ask for his license. Tormund dug it out and handed it over. And the officer walked back to his car for a few minutes. When he returned, he handed the license back and leaned into Tormund’s window.

“Is there a problem officer?”

“Going a little fast there weren’t we?”

“Not that I noticed… crow.”

“What’s that?”

Tormund gritted his teeth and remained quiet.

“Been drinking?”

Tormund felt is temperature rise. These crows were always trying to pin bullshit on guys like him. “I had a beer or 2, but it’s been hours” he growled.

“And where are you headed?”

“Is that any of your business?”

“Excuse me?”

Another pair of headlights pulled up behind Tormund’s truck and he groaned to himself. Oh, here we go. He was quite certain he’d be pulled from his truck any moment.

“Stay right here. I’ve got some more questions for you.”

“Yes sir!”, he muttered in his most sarcastic tone.

He was gone for a good 5 minutes, and Tormund started to get antsy. What the hell was going on and how the hell was he going to get himself out of this? 

He watched his side mirror as a figure approached again. Flash light blared in his eyes once more and Tormund had had enough.

“What the fuck is your problem, man? Are you trying to blind me? You checked my license, you know who the fuck I am. I ain’t drunk. Don’t you crows have anything better to do on Halloween night? I’d like to get the fuck out of here.”

When the crow lowered the flashlight Tormund eyes grew big.

“Well then, we better let you get on your fucking way” Jon growled low, tiny smirk on his face.

All Tormund could do was laugh in surprise. 

“Jon? What’s going on?”

“It’s Officer Jon to the local riff raff, or whatever the fuck Ed just referred to you as. My friend on the force doesn’t seem too thrilled that you’ve moved to town Tormund.

“Yah well, apparently my reputation proceeds me.”

Tormund watched as the other officer pulled out and went on his way.

Jon gave him a wave as he passed and turned back to Tormund. “Your turn to save me then Jon?” he smiled.

Jon matched his grin, “I pay back my debts. Well, be on your way then. I can keep all the crows at bay on Halloween night”.

“Come back to my place, I owe you a night cap” Tormund pressed his luck.

“It was me who owed you remember?” Jon laughed

“Another beer would make it up to me” Tormund promised.

“Wait I just saved you”

“Then shut up and let me repay you, crow.” 

Jon laughed and laughed. Do you always get your way?

“If you’d like to have your way, I’d be on board with that.”

Jon’s mouth hung open a bit. And Tormund laugh again, squeezing Jon’s arm through the open window. “Come on crow, lighten up”

“Alright alright, just one though. I have to…

“Work early in the morning, I know I know.”

Tormund pulled into his driveway and watched Jon follow in the rear view. When they got out Jon’s mouth hit the floor again. Tormund’s next door neighbor’s house was almost complete covered in toilet paper.

“What the hell happened here?”

“Oh that’s old Thornes house”.

“Sherriff Thorne?” Jon’s eyes grew big

“That’s the one. All the kids in the neighborhood know what a jackass he is.” He leaned in close to Jon and whispered the next bit. “Just between us though, I may have helped the kiddos reach the higher branches”, He slapped him on the back and moved to the front door.

Jon laughed and shook his head.

“You’re gonna be trouble, I can sense it.”

Tormund moved inside and started bustling in the kitchen. “Make yourself at home, I’ll grab some beers”

Through the small entranceway he watched Jon slowly circle the room. He was happy he had at least tidied a bit before he left for the party. Normally his living room would be a complete disaster area. Jon had stopped at the coffee table and lifted a framed picture for closer inspection.

“Those are my two daughters with their mother.” He handed Jon a beer and went on. “They live with her, but I see them most weekends. Splitting the holidays and such, she got Halloween this year so I got to have some fun for a change.”

He watched as that information washed over Jon. Jon moved the beer to his mouth but didn’t drink, eyes still locked on the photo. Tormund could feel the sudden nervousness emanating from him.

“Your wife?”

“Ex-wife” Tormund corrected.

Jon nodded and turned from him and Tormund suddenly understood. He moved across the room and slid his hand slowly up Jon’s back and felt the smaller man tense up. 

“Tormund, since I’ve been back… Since I survived that place. I promised myself I’d be honest about who I was and what I wanted. Not everyone in my life knows, but the ones I love the most do. I’m too tired to play games.”

Tormund took back his hand, but stood his ground. “Jon, if you look at that picture and worry. If you think I’m not interested in men, or rather, not interested in you. Well, then you clearly haven’t been paying attention.” He lifted the bottle out of Jon’s hands and slid his palm across his lower jaw. Jon chest moved up and down quickly, and when he bit his lower lip Tormund’s heart jumped to this throat.

He leaned in close and pressed his forehead to Jon’s. Holding himself still, waiting for permission. When Jon tilted his head up and closed his eyes Tormund sealed the gap between them and pressed his lips to his. He ran his tongue across Jon’s lower lip and the smaller man parted for him instantly. As gently as he could, Tormund explored every inch of Jon’s mouth. Enjoying the sounds that slipped from his lips as he ran his fingers through those dark curls. 

“Stay.” Tormund gasped out the words in between kisses, “Stay here with me?” 

Jon nodded and Tormund pressed him backwards, slowly guiding him to his bedroom.

When he pulled back a bit he saw Jon’s grey eyes were wide and glassy. Lips swollen and cheeks slightly red from Tormund beard. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tormund slid his hands under Jon’s armor and guided it up as he raised his arms above his head. Tormund stopped cold then, eyeing the deep scars across Jon’s pale frame. Jon put his hands across his chest trying to cover them, but Tormund grabbed his wrists to stop him. 

“I know they are pretty ugly to look at” Jon said, turning his face from Tormund’s gaze.

Tormund grabbed the back of Jon’s thighs and lifted him easily off the ground and Jon threw his arms around him in surprise. Head even with his scars, Tormund began to kiss every one as he carried Jon the rest of the way to the bed. 

“You are gorgeous, I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you little crow. I hope your little friends on the force don’t mind”

“Fuck em” Jon breathed out and Tormund smiled at the exasperation in his voice. 

He laid him down across the bed and enjoyed Jon’s back arching as he traced small circles around each nipple with his tongue.

Jon was little, but Tormund could feel the power hidden just below the surface as Jon’s body flexed in response to his kisses. He moved across the v of Jon’s abs and stopped just at his waist line. Jon nodded and Tormund inched his pants down just low enough to get his hands on Jon’s already weeping cock. He wrapped his mouth around it and felt Jon lift several inches from the bed. Moaning, Jon’s hands found Tormund’s hair and pulled gently as his tongue swept up and down his length. He tasted almost as good as he smelled, and Tormund was painfully aware of his own erection trapped in his tight jeans.

When he pulled Jon’s cock from his mouth with a pop he nearly yelped in surprise. Jon had pulled him up hard by the hair so they were face to face again. Jon growled and pushed their lips together in one searing kiss that was all teeth and sharp tongue. Then, in some smooth move Tormund would never see coming, Jon had him flat on his back, pinned to the bed under strong thighs.

The smirk on Jon’s face was maddening, and Tormund had to bite his own lip to contain himself. When the shock of the move faded, the surge of desire was nearly overwhelming. He was certain now that this little crow was going to be the death of him.

Jon’s thighs held time, but his hands moved low and he grabbed at the zipper of Tormund’s jeans. When Tormund was freed from the prison that had been holding his cock they both groaned. A quick peak at Jon found his eyes wide as he ran his hands up and down Tormund’s huge length. 

“Bite off more than you could chew crow?” Tormund couldn’t help himself.

Jon’s face grew dark and determined at the challenge. He slid his knees from Tormund’s hips and captured his cock in that mouth. Tormund swallowed his own words as Jon swallowed him down, expertly sucking and hallowing his cheeks until Tormund was trembling with it. When Jon released him he groaned loudly at the loss. 

Jon slid back up his body and Tormund was happy to get both arms around his frame and grab that amazing ass he had been looking at most of the night. Jon captured his lips in another fiery kiss and then wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and he continued to move up and down. Tormund’s hand closed around his and they both moaned at the added pressure. Eyes on each other, kissing and biting and clawing with their free hands. Tormund had not felt this desperate and wild for another soul, maybe ever.

They came together and Tormund view went fuzzy for several minutes as they slowly came down from their high. He wrapped his arms around the crow again and hauled him close. Overwhelmed and content, sleep took them both quickly. 

Sunlight gleamed through the bedroom window and Tormund tried to blink the sleepiness from his eyes. He smiled when he remembered where he was and how he spent the last few hours happier than he had been in years. He stretched out but found the bed beside him cold. He pushed up into a sitting position and looked around, he was definitely alone. He felt sadness swell up in his stomach, but he pushed it down and he moved into the bathroom. What had happened, what went wrong? He stopped we he saw the note pinned to the bathroom mirror.

“Stop pouting.” The note read. “I told you I had to work early. 15 messages from Thorne before 7AM, thanks to the riff raff. Meet me for coffee after my shift? I’m gonna need it. ~ J”

Relief washed over him and he ran back to his room to check his watch. It was gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had fun writing this... I hope you enjoyed yourself too!


End file.
